


Kaisoo

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent, it's a little longer than I thought. But I hope everyone enjoys reading it, I will add more when I think of it xD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, it's a little longer than I thought. But I hope everyone enjoys reading it, I will add more when I think of it xD

Kyungsoo is getting used to the fact that he's pregnant, with Kim Jongin's baby. He's thought about everything that comes with being a father, he's also thought about what people will say. He knows how it looks given that he's no one, Jongin is well known. Not to mention he's one of the richest men in town, so after work one night he worked up the courage to tell him. It wasn't hard to tell that Jongin didn't want to be there, "I need to tell you that I'm pregnant." It's quiet for quite a while, given that Jongin has no idea what to say. "Please say something" but, still nothing then Jongin asks.

"Are you sure it's mine" Kyungsoo began to cry, before getting up and moving away. "You're the only guy I've been with," in the end, Jongin leaves. Kyungsoo feels heartbroken knowing he'll probably be a single father, he'll struggle financially and emotionally. It was the next morning he woke up to find, his best friend lying beside him. Baekhyun gently caressed his face, ”how did it go last night.” Kyungsoo takes a deep breath ”he didn't say much, but he did ask if I'm sure it's his.” Baekhyun felt sorry for him ”at least you won't be alone.”

That was all it took before Kyungsoo hugged him, Baekhyun simply held him for a while. Neither of them said a word they, weren't needed. Kyungsoo may not say it out loud but, Baekhyun can tell how he feels about him. After a while he says; ”he’ll realize how stupid he is, if he just walks away.” It was a short time later when he needed to throw up, after he was done and he walked out of the bathroom. He found Baekhyun waiting for him, with a cup of tea and some plain biscuits. Knowing it will help his upset stomach. It's quiet for a while ”don't be scared to ask me for help, it doesn't matter what it is.”

Kyungsoo smiled a little as he sipped his tea, ”I won't” once he was better. Baekhyun took him out for some fresh air and, a little shopping. He was doing his best, to distract his best friend. It worked and, in the end, Kyungsoo found a few baby things that he liked. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Jongin wouldn't ignore him or their child.

It's been two weeks since and, still no word. Which did nothing to stop his heart from breaking, if it wasn't for his friends and, family. He would probably go a little crazy, it wouldn't be hard to tell that he's been dealing with morning sickness. He had waited a few days before telling his boss, that he's pregnant. Junmyeon was surprised but, more than happy to help him with whatever he needs. He couldn't help but, ask who the father is. It came as no surprise that he didn't say, but that didn't stop Junmyeon from asking. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's been a quiet few months, he's close to finding out if he's having a boy or a girl. And it wouldn't be hard to tell he's excited about that, ”so when do you find out.” Kyungsoo smiled a little ”in a few days, and don't worry you can come with me.” Baekhyun smiled happily, he may have even cheered. It was not long after that, that he was stuck with his thoughts. About a certain someone despite everything, he still wants him. Sitting in the park Kyungsoo is simply relaxing, he's not expecting anything or anyone to show up. ”What do you want Jongin” it falls quiet, ”to talk to you” Kyungsoo can't stop himself from laughing a little.

”Now you want to talk, it's a little late for that.” He's tempted to get up and, leave but, he _wants _tofind out what Jongin wants to talk about. ”I’m sorry I walked out on you I just, didn't know what else to do or think.” Kyungsoo feels his baby kicking away, keeping him grounded. ”I get that but, why did it take you so long to talk to me.” Jongin sighed ”because I'm an idiot” Kyungsoo, snorted ”can’t disagree with that.” Jongin smiled a little ”I’d like to be a part of our child's life,” Kyungsoo smiled a little ”I’d like that.” He suddenly felt like confessing ”I feel like I should, tell you how I feel about you.”

Jongin was a little surprised ”really,” ”its probably more than a little obvious that I like you.” It falls quiet ”but, it isn't clear just how much.” Kyungsoo ends up putting his heart on the line, he felt a little anxious when Jongin didn't say anything. But that didn't last long at all, he reached out to hold his hand. ”I can’t say for sure how I feel, but I do like you.” That was good enough for him, it wasn't hard to know it helped. When he went to his appointment a few days later, he was positively beaming. ”Why are you so happy” he blushed a little, ”after you left the other day.

I had a good talk with Jongin” that was a surprise, ”really” he nodded ”that's good.” A little while later he heard ”congratulations you're having a girl,” Kyungsoo was speechless. It was Baekhyun who said; ”that's wonderful, I can't wait to spoil her.” They headed to one of the baby stores to get a few things, they didn't expect to bump into anyone. Jongin was quick to catch up to them, Baekhyun left them alone as he headed to the toys. ”I guess you're curious about what we're having,” Jongin smiled ”what gave me away.” Kyungsoo laughed a little ”I’m not saying, anyway we're having a girl.”

Jongin felt happy hearing that, he couldn't wait to be a dad. It would be a good idea for him to settle down, since his lifestyle isn't appropriate for someone his age. ”My parents want to meet you,” Kyungsoo can't say he's surprised. It was the next day around lunchtime, when Jongin drove him to his parent's house. It was a little quiet at first, not that it mattered. Kyungsoo used that time to prepare himself, what he wasn't expecting was how they would act. It wouldn't have been hard to tell it felt awkward, "so, _Kyungsoo_ what do you do." 

He took a deep breath he hated the way, she said his name. "I work in a cafe" it fell quiet, "I see" clearly not the response she was expecting. His father spoke up "so, do you think you're good enough for our son." Kyungsoo wanted to cry, but he didn't want to break in front of them. As he ignored the ache in his heart, he added; "I don't really care if you don't like me." That caught their attention "I like your son, we're having a baby together. If you don't like that we're together, well that's your loss." With that he got up and, walked out.

Jongin waited before getting up to leave, "why can't you like someone for who they are. Why does it matter if he's not rich, I don't care" he took a deep breath. "I happen to have feelings for him, and if you can't accept that then I guess you won't be seeing me anymore." With that he walked out too, he felt a little guilty. It wasn't long before that changed, it was the moment he stepped outside. Kyungsoo was crying, he was quick to comfort him. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

"I think you should move in with me" Kyungsoo, stopped eating for a moment. "Do you now" Jongin smiled a little as he nodded, "it's inevitable isn't it." Kyungsoo felt like having a bit of fun, "is it" it was obvious he was teasing. Judging from the way he laughed, Jongin pulled him close. He didn't hesitate to kiss him, it certainly made the moment perfect. Their moment was ruined when their daughter kicked, they ended up relaxing on the sofa. It was then that Kyungsoo put it out there, "you know I would like nothing more than to live with you."

Nothing could stop Jongin from smiling like a fool, Kyungsoo knew he wouldn't regret it. Nor would he regret falling for him, he can't wait to hold their little girl. It was then Jongin said; ”we need to start thinking of names,” Kyungsoo smiled a little. ”I guess we should but, we still have time to come up with one.” Which is true but, it's obvious that Jongin doesn't want to wait. It's been quiet since that disastrous lunch, and that was a month ago. It was easy enough to move his things, into Jongin’s apartment. With Baekhyun’s help, it was done quicker than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay xD it’s all I could think of..

Kyungsoo spent plenty of days relaxing since, he wasn’t able to do too much. He received an unexpected visit from one of Jongin’s friends, Luhan wanted to have a little chat. “I really don’t know what he sees in you,” Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised. He managed a simple “I don’t care, what you think” it fell quiet. Luhan moved closer “I think you just want his money,” he was torn between wanting to laugh, and wanting to cry. “You’re an idiot for thinking that,” that’s the last thing he wants. He was able to remain calm, by rubbing his belly gently.

He was soon caught off guard when he was pushed back, “I think you should leave and, never come back.” As he was about to respond he was pushed again, this time he hit the wall. “You need to get out of my face” Luhan laughed a little, “I don’t think I do, not until you realize you don’t belong here.” He shed a few tears “you’re not the boss of me,” it was lucky for him that Baekhyun dropped by. “Get away from him” Luhan turned to look at him, “why should I” it fell quiet. “Because I will hurt you if you don’t,” of course, he laughed at that.

”I’m serious” he began to move away, “you really shouldn’t bully people you don’t know.” In the end, Luhan left but, not before “this isn’t over.” Kyungsoo ended up falling to the floor, “are you okay” he wasn’t sure. “I think so” Baekhyun sat beside him, and wrapped him in his arms. “So, what did he say” Kyungsoo sighed before saying; “that I just want Jongin’s money, and I should leave and never come back.” Baekhyun took a moment before adding; “he’s obviously blind, if he doesn’t see how much you two like each other.” 

Kyungsoo smiled a little “don’t worry about him, okay” that’s easier said than done. They stayed like that for a while, until it was clear he needed to use the bathroom. “I really wish she’d stop pressing on my bladder,” Baekhyun laughed a little. “Hey at least she knows how to get your attention,” he simply looked at him before walking away. It wasn’t long before Jongin came home, it wasn’t hard to tell he knew something had happened. When they were alone, they talked about it. “I’m sorry about Luhan,” he sighed quietly “it’s okay.”

Jongin held him close and, gently rubbed Kyungsoo’s bump. It was relaxing for him and, it seemed to be the perfect thing. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Kyungsoo is almost six months along, the last couple of weeks. He’s been feeling uncomfortable, one thing that helps. Is taking a bath it helps relax, and also stops his little girl from kicking so much. Jongin comes home to find him relaxing, and even talking to their daughter. He sits on the toilet seat “I have a few ideas, what about Mina” Kyungsoo thinks about it. He doesn’t mind that name “it’s not bad,” with a small smile he adds; “what about Mia.” Jongin liked the sound of that, “I think we need more ideas.”

Kyungsoo laughs a little “fair enough,” he washes up and, slowly gets out. Jongin is there to help him, if he needs it. Once he’s dressed he heads to the spare room, “I think we should set up this room.” All they have so far is a rocking chair, which is where Kyungsoo sits down. Of course, they have painted the walls, but the crib needs to be put together. As well as a few other things, in the corner beside him is a collection of toys. “It’s safe to say she’ll be right for toys,” Jongin laughs a little “yeah I think Baekhyun went a little overboard.” 

Kyungsoo simple smiles a little “yeah,” it falls quiet for a little while. “I can’t wait to hold her” it’s then he feels her kicking again. “Sometimes I wish she didn’t like to kick,” Jongin moves beside him “it’s pretty clear she’ll be very active.” It’s the following morning when Baekhyun drops by, wanting to help him out. He’s not all that surprised to find it quiet, he finds Kyungsoo in the nursery organising a few things. When he notices his friend “I think we need, something to organise the toys you bought.”

All Baekhyun does is smile “I may have an idea for that, but I might also have something else.” He shows him a nappy bag and, some nappies and wipes. Kyungsoo moves close to him with a small smile, “you need to stop buying things.” In response to that he laughs a little, it was around an hour later. He received an unexpected visitor, Jongin’s parents. “I know you weren’t expecting us” he holds back a laugh, “we wanted to apologize for how we’ve treated you.” Naturally, Kyungsoo isn’t sure what to think.

“I’m not sure I believe you” they settle on the couch, ”that’s fair” it falls quiet. “We’d love to get to know you” he feels his daughter kicking, “and you’d love to have your granddaughter in life.” That’s clear, it was a little awkward at first. But they soon moved past that, they wanted to see the nursery. When they walked in there, they noticed Baekhyun had tidied the toys. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself, “you certainly look proud.” Baekhyun simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “at least it makes things easier.”

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

A month later they find themselves at the hospital, it's a little after five and, it's safe to say Kyungsoo is over this. He just wants his daughter to come out, but it's not quite the right time. But since he's not in pain much, he's able to rest now and then. It was almost nine when it was time, Jongin was by his side. When Miyeon joined them, as Kyungsoo caught his breath. Jongin held his little girl, ”she's beautiful” it fell quiet. Once they were in a room by themselves, Kyungsoo held her. He smiled so happily, ”I think she's perfect.” He kissed her forehead.

Jongin felt so proud he leaned in to kiss him, ”I love you so much.” Kyungsoo shed a few tears, partly because he was tired. But also because he didn't expect that, but he smiled a little more ”I love you too.” It was definitely the perfect moment, ”I think we should tell your parents.” Jongin took a moment ”I’ll call them soon,” he wanted Kyungsoo to rest first. It was around five that afternoon when Baekhyun showed up, he smiled when he seen them. ”Hey” Kyungsoo felt happy ”hey,” a moment later he asked if he could hold her. 

As soon as she was in his arms, he gently touched her face. ”I'm going to spoil you” Kyungsoo laughed a little, ”not more than us.” Baekhyun looked at him ”no more, I want her to love me.” They both laughed quietly Jongin, said; ”she will don't worry.” He sat down beside the bed, ”I’m glad you two have each other. And I'm very glad you have her,” it fell quiet he stayed for a little while longer. It wasn't long after that when his parents dropped by, both happy to hold their granddaughter. It was pretty easy to tell they looked proud, they certainly looked the part. 

As they got settled at home, they quickly found that Miyeon isn’t too much of a crier. The easiest way to settle her is by sitting in the rocking chair.


End file.
